Travinka
Travinka is a nation in Equirum. History "Our homeland was once beautiful. We tended our land as its guardians, and in turn the land in-trusted us with its treasures. But on that day, our land was invaded, and we failed as a people to guard our home. Now, we have nothing but crumbling ruins and broken visions of what was meant to be. But we will return to greatness. We must. It is our birthright." Alkaren, last of the Dawnbreaker line. The Legend: The sun elves of Travinka have a hazy origin. Legend states that the sun elves were once a faction drow who disagreed with the tyranny of drow rule, especially their attitude to non-nobles. A civil war between the two ideologies fought, and unfortunately the rebels were too few in number to achieve any meaningful victories. On the verge of total annihilation, the leader of the rebels, Ezrukiel-len Dawnbreaker had one last gambit for his people to survive. They were to flee to the surface, an idea that seemed suicidal to most drow at the time due to the harsh sunlight and uncertainty of the environment above. But Erzukiel had no choice, and he inspired his follow kin to carve a new empire for themselves. Above. The Dusk break from Dawn: So one day, the renegade drow burst through the caverns of the underdark to the surface world . At first most of the drow had trouble looking at their surroundings due to the overstimulation of their eyes thanks to the sunlight. Some of the elves lost confidence in Dawnbreaker's plan to live in the sunlight, and they requested to break off from main group to live in the shadows. Ezrukiel-len considered this for a moment. He remembered that many off them had abandoned their families and risked their lives for his cause, and he decided that they should have the freedom to decide their own path. At night a third of his followers left the group to travel south, but not before pledging an oath to repay Ezrukiel and his people for his generosity. Those who left became the first Dusk Elves, adopting their culture to the night and shadows, and currently they reside in the land of Woodhelm. Travinka's founding: After resting a night and having the ancestors of the dusk elves travel south, the sun elves observed their surroundings. They noticed that all around them was hills and mountains, in a part of the land that would be north in modern day Totalium. Deeming the land unsuitable for settling, Erzukiel decided to push his people north, where he thought he could find better land. Some of the elves adapted to the environment very quickly, and formed a somewhat mystical bond to the land. They became the first rangers, and they greatly aided other sun elves to survive in the harsh mountainous terrain. TO BE CONTINUED Statistics Total Square area approx: Religion - Demographics - Politics - Economics - Architecture - Technology - Weather - Size - Slavery - Magic -